Lost And Found
by PottsLover
Summary: The death of Joseph Reagan when he is on duty brings an old family friend back to the family when they need her most but only one of the Reagan's needs her the most. A romance story for Jamie and an OC.


**AN: Have decided after reading so many fan fics that it was time to write my own and I am in love with the show Blue Bloods so decided to write this one. I am not sure whether I shall make this the only chapter or whether I shall continue to write so please review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of its character... Although I wish that I did **

**Blood. Everywhere you looked there was blood. Another cop had been shot but this time it had been the son of the Police Commissioner. No-one knew how to tell the family but the new doctor at the hospital was asked to take the place. Of course she decided that she could not refuse and so walked out of the operating room and into the scrub room. She removed the mask and gloves before removing the blood covered scrubs that had protected her body with a small frown. She always hated it when she lost patients but to know that she had lost someone who had been shot in his line of work made her feel sick to the pit of her stomach. She knew that the cops of New York did all that they could to protect the people of the city but they were up against weapons that they were unable to defend against. That very thought made the new doctor feel seriously ill but what made her feel worse was the fact that she knew nothing about the cop. She didn't even know his name. She had operated and tried to save him but hadn't managed to save him yet she couldn't even tell anyone what his name was. Now that the blood covered scrubs, gloves and the mask were in the bin she began to wash her hands. Her pale silky smooth skin cleaning of the imaginary blood that the doctor imagined was all over her hands. At that moment a female doctor came into the room.**

"**The family of the police officer who was brought in with a gun shot wound are wondering what is going on." Muttered the nurse as she looked at the young surgeon who just looked down at her wet hands for a moment before she began to dry them off.**

"**I shall speak with them in a moment but can you tell me the name of the officer that I have operated on please?" She asked softly as she looked at her.**

"**Joseph Reagan was his name." Answered the staff nurse before she walked out of the scrub room. The name took a moment to sink in but when they did they hit the young nurse hard. She knew that Reagan family well or she had done. Inhaling deeply for a moment she headed out of the scrub room and towards the awaiting family. **

"**Is this the family of Officer Reagan?" She asked in a voice as soft as velvet. But she knew that they were. She recognised every single one of them apart from the children.**

"**We are yes." Replied the tall well built man she knew to be Francis "Frank" Reagan the current Police Commissioner.**

"**I'm Doctor Alyssa Lopez, I operated on your son but I am sorry there was nothing more that we could do. He had lost to much blood." She said strongly although on the inside her insides were tearing her apart. Especially as she watched the tall man crumple into the chair**

"**My deepest condolences." She added as she turned to walk away from the family until she felt a hand catch her own and she turned to look at the male stood there. Daniel Reagan. He still looked as terrifying as he had the day she had left.**

"**We can always use another set of arms Allie." He muttered as the tears began to slip over his cheek and her arms instantly wrapped around the one she always called her big brother. She spotted a young blonde haired female with Erin and she assumed that that was Linda, Daniel's wife.**

**Alyssa decided to cancel all of her surgeries for the rest of that day and so spent the day with the Reagan family. Before leaving the hospital she had gone back to the changing rooms and changed into a simple pair of dark stone wash jeans with a blue vest tops and a pair of black heels. They all went back to the Reagan household where they laughed and cried about days of old. They had talked for what felt like days when Alyssa looked around the room and noticed the youngest of the brothers was missing and so she excused herself knowing where he would be. As she made her way through the garden the quiet of the night was rippled by the sound of her heels contacting the path below her feet. And right at the back of the garden sat Jamie Reagan upon the white Victorian looking bench. He only looked up for a moment as he heard the brunette doctor get closer to him. His eyes all red and puffy making her frown a little as she walked over to him and without a word sat beside him, allowing her arms instantly wrap around him.**

"**I'm so sorry Jamie. I tried everything that I could. I really did." She confessed as she held him close to her. **

"**I know Allie. I just, I never got to say goodbye to him. I hadn't seen him in a few days and now he's... He's gone." He muttered as a new set of tears began to stream down his cheeks making the doctors arms tighten around him slightly. She never wanted to let him go again. Although she had left before when she had been young that wasn't her fault. After a while Jamie's arms wrapped back around Alyssa and pulled her closer to him. From then on the pair began to talk about the things that they used to do. The pranks they used to play on Joseph making them laugh together happily.**

"**I wish you hadn't left but you know, after today I've realised something." Jamie muttered after a few moments of silence causing Alyssa's head to turn to look up at him. **

"**Oh? And what would that be?" She asked softly. Her voice filled with curiosity as well as a slight edge of tiredness. She had had a long day at the hospital but she wasn't going to fall asleep now.**

"**Life is short. You never know what is going to happen from one minute to the next, when your going to speak to someone for the last time and when you have to act upon your feelings in case its the last chance you'll ever get." Admitted the dashing young male as he looked to the curly haired brunette that he held in his arms. Her features filling with confusion as she slightly parted her lips to allow her to question his meaning but he simply placed his finger over her lips to stop her.**

"**I know its been a long time since we've last been together but.." He broke off mid sentence trying to find the words to say but he hadn't a clue of what to say. A few moments of silence had passed by without a word before his head jerked a little as an indication that he was about to speak. "I still have feelings for you. I mean, no. I love you Allie. You will probably thing that I am crazy for saying this and I probably am but I know how Joe felt about this girl and he always said that one day he would tell her but he never got the chance and so I had to tell you." He admitted with his words beginning to become a bit of a jumble making the young female giggle slightly.**

"**As I love you Jamie Reagan. We were only young and I knew that I had deep feelings for you but when I had to leave I knew that I had to move on because I never thought I'd see you again or that you would ever feel the same way." She replied as she looked up at him. Her dainty pale skinned hand reaching up to rest upon his cheek softly for a moment before he leaned in and placed a delicate kiss to her lips. At first shock kicked in making Alyssa go to pull away but she pushed those thoughts out of her mind and kissed him back softly. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it was enough for both of them. As they both began to pull back Jamie looked down at Alyssa with a soft smile before he looked up at the setting sun as Alyssa placed her hand upon his chest, within seconds she had fallen asleep within his arms. After several minutes had passed Jamie stood up with her still in his arms as he walked towards the house and looked to his father who simply nodded as Jamie headed up towards his old bedroom. Once inside the rather large bedroom he walked over to the king sized bed and lay down with Alyssa in his arms. Simply laying beside her watching for a moment before he kissed her forehead and then he too fell asleep as he lay beside her.**


End file.
